Farmer
Farmers are Onea's agricultural force, specializing in producing vegetative food & natural raw materials. (Animal husbandry & raising livestock in War Forged fall under the Herder rank.) Overview Not a lot of vegetables are growable in the heightened elevation of Onea, but some root vegetables do manage to push through and are carefully tended by the farmers. Kaia has blessed the land to be more fertile than one might expect; the diversity in crops all over Onea is testament to her doing. Farmers seem to have a devout, almost spiritual relationship with the earth. They are tough individuals, fighting weather patterns, seasonal variances, and natural predators for the sake of their harvest. And a harvest it is- in the Onean fall when the trees erupt in orange and red foliage, a large bounty of produce is harvested and sold in markets across Onea. Almost all of it is stored & preserved for the upcoming long winter. The Autumn solstice is a celebration for farmers; it indicates the end of the growing season, and symbolizes Kaia releasing her vegetation from the earth to provide for her people. Some farmers prefer to specialize in a few certain crops, while others grow many multiple types. Soil rotation is almost essential- Kaia's earth is beautiful but not always sustainable over the course of years, and farmers often find they need to alternate plantings. The most common crops are potatoes, corn, collards, carrots, wheat, grain (oats, barley, rye, etc) and spinach. Less common but still prominent are arugula, broccoli, parsnips, lettuce, spinach, radishes, beans/seeds (including peas & green beans), onions, winter squash, pumpkins, and mustard greens. Rare include most herbs, peppers, tomatoes, cucumber, rice, cotton, and kale. Tropical fruits & citrus are almost unheard of. Some orchards can be found further south in Onea, where the warmer months stretch longer. Fruits aren't as plentiful as vegetables, but there are a few peach, apple and pear orchards in the southern farmlands. Strawberries, cherries and blueberries also pop up from time to time in Skeldr Market. Farming is often a family business, and many farmers/herders raise their children in the job as they grow up. For that reason, it's not uncommon for farmers' children to be formally uneducated or even illiterate. Considered a sub-set of merchants, the farmers and herders are both seen as soft, with weak jobs, despite being important to the herd and culture. They are quietly mocked, but in an indulgent sort of way and are not truly snubbed. Rank Levels * At 25| - Your knowledge has surpassed what can be written down, and you seem to have an intuitive knack for assessing soils, weather patterns, and planting timeframes. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50| - Traversing your fields can be taxing without bringing the proper resources with you. Receive a Saddlebag for free. * At 75| - It's no secret that farming is a rank with long hours and delayed reward, but you've proven yourself with the endurance & patience necessary. Add +15 SP to your character's Vitality & Strength stats. * At 100| - What's the best way to keep looters and thieves from stealing your goods? A good familiar at your side! If your Familiar slot is empty, receive a Level 1 War-Forged familiar for free! Category:Ranks Category:War Forged